This application relates to improvements in an output seal for use in a gearbox.
Gearboxes are known, and typically include an input shaft driving an output shaft through a plurality of gears. The gears may provide a speed change from the input shaft to the output shaft, or any number of other functions, such as driving a plurality of components from a single input. In one known gearbox, two gearbox housings abut each other, and receive oil for lubricating the gears. A seal located at the bottom of the housing has typically included a rotating ring which rotates with a shaft extending through a bore in the housing. A stationary seal sits within the housing and has a face in abutting engagement with the rotating ring to provide a seal, preventing lubricant from leaking through the bore of the gearbox.
The prior art has any number of different seal designs, however, it is somewhat challenging to provide a simple sealing system that is mechanically robust, adequately prevents leakage and offers a reliable and predictable life expectancy.